BHHS :Highschool for demons
by Inferia Masters
Summary: POST COG everything has seemed to calm down. Jace and the gang are back to fighting lesser demons but when news come from the Clave that a greater demon is lose in the city they have to face the most challenging challenge yet.................. Highschool
1. Greater demon

**H3llo everyone it's L33sha-L33sha. I'm baq with a Mortal Instruments fanfic. So this idea came to me in a dream. I kno so cliché but it did. What if the MI characters had to go to school because the clave believes a greater demon is somewhere in their city in a high school making kids and teachers mysteriously vanish . I kno freakn awesome rite well anyway this is the first chapter.**

**I do not own Mortal Instruments , but I do own Antithesis Merryshaw.**

**Song I'm listening to as I write this chapter: Rude boy by Rhianna**

****

**Chapter 1: Greater Demon**

"What!" Jace exclaimed jumping up so fast he knocked the book in his lap onto the floor. Maryse Lightwood regarded him with a stern look. "May I finish?" she asked. Jace scowled but sat back down and let her continues with her story.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interruptered,"she glanced at Jace. "The Clave believes that there is a greater demon hiding out somewhere in our city. Normally I wouldn't involve you kids but the Clave has requested that you be assigned to locating it. I personally don't see why. This is a job for trained and older experienced shadowhunters."

"Finally some actions. I was getting bored with all these little petty demons." Jace smirked

"If you were listening Jace I said that the Clave wants you to locate it. Once located we will contact the clave and wait for futher actions. There will be no fighting."

"Luke hasn't told me anything about a greater demon, and he's in constant contact with the Clave." Clary said interrupting whatever Jace was about to say.

"He probably thought you had enough on your mind, with your moms pregnancy and you trying to create new runes." Izzy said clearly on Jaces side in the conversation.

"Yeah, maybe." Clary said. It wasn't like Luke to keep things like that from her, but Izzy was probably right. She did have a lot on her mind and the constant training, inventing of new runes, and her mother's unexpected pregnancy wasn't making things any easier.

"So, when do we start "locating" the greater demon" Jace asked smirking ,when he said the word locating. Clary rolled her eyes. He swore he could defeat anybody. The first greater demon they'd fought would have ended in their deaths if Simon hadn't showed up when he did, but Clary had to give it to him he'd made up for it by defeating the other one who fed off fear.

"Whenever, The Clave gives us a place to start. It shouldn't be long since I've already since them a message." Maryse said she looked at her watch.

**Meanwhile……………………….**

"Mom." Antithesis said dropping her bookbag on the floor. She didn't expect her mom to be there, but she just wanted to make sure. She walked into the kitchen and noticed the note on the fridge.

_Annie,_

_Hey hon. I went out tonight with Gary. Food in the fridge, you know my cell if anything happens._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Antithesis wasn't surprised. If her mom wasn't drunk and knocked out she was withy that scum of a boyfriend Gary. It didn't bother her anymore she didn't mind being at home by herself it was quieter when her mom wasn't there.

Antithesis groaned and walked upstairs to her room turned on her radio and pulled out her netbook. She had to start on the two page paper her new Psychology teacher had just assigned. Mr. Willowstar had replaced Mr. Kantyu , who mysteriously disappeared a couple of months back. He'd just got there and he was already assigning homework.

He was a weird guy. Tall , he was really tall with black long hair and strange secretive brown eyes. He'd walked in and wrote his name on the bored, passed out rule sheets and then assigned them all numbers. Numbers? Come on they were students not cattle, but that didn't even compare to the way he dressed.

He'd walked in a all black outfit. Black shirt, black trench coat, black boots and even black slacks. He looked more like a serial killer than a teacher, but Brooklyn Heights high school didn't play when it came down to picking teachers so he had to be qualified.

Antithesis sighed and began typing her paper

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I had to get the preliminaries out the way before I got into the juicy stuff but hope you like please review……… but y3ah if you want anything to happen or just want to send be an idea just post a review and I'll incorporate it in………………… **

**L33sha-L33she out **


	2. Vanished

** I'm baq with chapter 2. It's about to get better, I promise………………….. so lets begin. Ha ha I bet you thought I was about to start writing lol. **

**Okay I do not own The Mortal Instruments. If I did I would be married to magnus.**

****

**Chapter 2: Vanished**

"Two more kids have disappeared." Robert Lightwood rubbed his temples as he stared at the newspaper. The victims this time were a pretty Asian by the name of Tracy Cho and a sadistic looking teenage boy by the name of Terry Gilbert.

"do you think there's a link." Maryse asked looking at the paper.

"I'd be surprised if there weren't. Just look at the facts all attended Brooklyn Heights, all in the eleventh grade, all had Psychology on their schedule, and the first psychology teacher mysteriously disappears and this new teacher shows up accompanied by more disappearances. Something's up." Robert put the news paper down.

"So are we going to follow this.?" Maryse asked examining the pictures of the two teens.

"Yeah, I think we should investigate." Robert said.

"The Clave still haven't sent us a reply." Maryse leaned against the chair opposite her husband.

"So what do you want to do?" Robert asked watching his wife's face.

"I think our kids are about to go to high school." Maryse smiled.

**Meanwhile………………………………………………..**

"first Janice and Kelly now Tracy and Terry. Something's up." Roger ran a hand threw his thick blond hair.

" They probably just wanted a break from school they'll be back you know Tracy." Antithesis said It was true. Tracy was known for disappearing and reappearing a couple of days later , the only reson she was still in school was because her father was on the school board.

Terry on the other hand wasn't like that. He was always at school. School was his escape from his abusive family.

" Yeah, maybe Trace did but come on Annie. Terry." Roger said looking up from the notes he was highlighting in the packet that Mr. Willowstar had just handed out.

"Yeah, maybe he left with Tracy and they're somewhere together, they both went missing on the same day." Antithesis said not even bothering to look at her packet.

"Come on Annie lets be realistic, Tracy and Terry. That's like mustard and soy sauce." Roger made a face.

"It could happen." Antithesis doubted it but it was possible. Anything was possible right……………..

"Maybe in a million trillon years." Roger snorted.

"Excuse me. Number 27 and 26 is there something you two would like to share with the class?" Mr. Willowstar asked. He loomed at the front of the classroom watching them with eyes that seemed to look past them into their very being.

"No, Mr. Willowstar. We were just discussing the Oedipus theory." Antithesis said holding up her packet.

"Well since you were discussing it. Why don't you come and explain what it is to the class." Mr. Willowstars eyes never left hers.

"I would but I don't think I'm here to teach, I think that's your job." Antithesis responded. She heard the snickers from her fellow classmates and saw Roger shake his head from the corner of her eye.

"Hm, a class clown I see, well since number 27 wants to be a clown. How about you all write me a three page paper on the Oedipus theory .'' The class groaned and all shot Antithesis evil glares. smirked and wrote due tomorrow on the board.

"thanks Annie." Roger said sarcastically.

"He's a dickhead, I think he's racist." Antithesis said glaring at the back of Mr. Willowstars head.

'You think everybody is racist." Roger rolled his green eyes not even bothering to look up from his notebook.

" Whatever, write your paper." Antithesis mumbled.

**Okay this chapter wasn't that long but I promise next chapter will be wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy better and there will be more Mortal instruments characters in the next chapter. So yeah keep reading and Review please………….. come on ………………… are you reviewing yet………………… okay……………….. lol if you want 2 c anything happen or just want to give me an idea just review and I will incorporate it promise. **

**Kk**

**-L33sha-L33sha**


	3. high school for dummies

**Okay I'm back with chapter 3. I'm writing furiously for you guys. So love me. Lol jk. But y3ah. I got the idea for this chapter from my best buddy Manda Panda and once I had the idea the words just naturally flowed and I forgot I was listening to Sober by Pink while writing the last chapter.**

**Song I'm listening to now: lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off**

**by Panic! At the Disco**

****

**Chapter 3: **

"High school!" Clary groaned. She'd just got out of going back to high school by continuing her education at the institution. She'd rather face a hundred Vankhor demons on her own then to go back to high school.

"I thought you'd be excited Clary, you'll get a chance to go back to feeling normal for a little while." Maryse lightwood said. That was the last thing Clary wanted. She was a shadowhunter and she didn't really care about the life she had had before. She was a shadowhunter now and all life before that seemed dull.

"I think going to high school would be pretty cool. By the angel, I have to pick out a outfit for the first day." Isabelle smile was so wide, it could have touched her ears.

'Do I have to go?" Alec asked, clearly on Clarys side with the whole school thing. He was eighteen anyway. He shouldn't be subject to that.

"Yes, Alec you're going to. We need all the help we can get if we're going to take down that greater demon." Jace cracked his knuckles and maryse shot him a glare

"Like I said before, there will be no fighting. You are only going to keep an eye on the demon and inform the clave of any suspicious activity. Got it Jace.''

"…."

"I said got it Jace!" Maryse repeated. She turned to the boy who glowed like sunshine with a personality to match and waited for his reply.

"Got it captain." Jace saluted. It wasn't like he was actually going to listen, he just needed something to say to get her off his back.

"Alright. I'm going to get the paperwork done. School in the morning, so don't stay up to late.'' And with that Maryse Lightwood walked from the room.

"So Clary you've been to Mundane school before whats it like?" Isabelle asked, her full attention focused on the red head.

"Let's just say if I had the choice to go back to high school or chew my arm off I'd chew my arm off." Clary answered.

"Clary's right. I'd rather fight demons then to go to high school. They break out in song and they're just plain weird" Alec shivered.

"Um Alec, people don't really do that." Clary said.

"Yes, they do. I watched it on TV with Magnus. They were jumping around, dancing, and singing." Alec retorted.

"That was High School Musical Alec. It wasn't real. It was just a cheesy movie" Clary shook her head she was going to have a hard time filling these socially challenged teens a lesson in pop culture and high school etiquette.

"Alec, what Magnus doing tonight?" Clary asked, if she was going to teach these shadowhunters how to be high schoolers, she was going to need some help. And Magnus seemed like the person she needed.

"Nothing, I guess." Alec said curiosity clear in his voice,

"Good, tell him to zap up four cups of coffee and some doughnuts. We have a long night ahead of us."

**Meanwhile…………………………..**

Antithesis stood at her front door. She could hear her mothers yelling and knew now wasn't the time to open the door, unless she wanted to be pulled into the middle of most likely a fistfight. Glass shattered from somewhere in the house, and curses words were thrown back and forth like snowballs in winter.

Antithesis sighed and sat on the front step and waited. A couple of minutes later, the door opened behind her and her mother's boyfriend stepped onto the porch.

'' What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked. God, this guy was a dumb ass.

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail, besides it's 4:30 school's been out for an hour and thirty minutes." Antithesis moved out of the way and made room for him to walk by. He didn't move.

"I don't like the way you talk to me Annie. Someone needs to teach you some respect for youe elders." He growled at her. Yeah really, like this jerk could ever teach her anything other than how to be a bum.

"I don't like you so I guess we're even.' Antithesis grabbed her bag and pushed past him into the house. It was a mess. Glass was shattered everywhere and couch pillows were tossed around and chairs were over turned. If anyone else had seen it they'd thought that this house was the victim of a robbery, but antithesis knew better this was just another one of her mother's drunken escapades with her bon deserving of life boyfriemd.

Antithesis dropped her bookbag on the table, picked up[ a broom and went to work on making the house look decent again.

**Magnus apartment later that day…………………………….**

"This is hopeless." Clary put one hand over her face and sighed deeply.

'" Atleast, Isabelle is catching on.' Magnus couldn't speak for the other two. Alec was still trying to figure out why he had to take English when he already spoke it. While Jace, By the angel Magnus wouldn't even start to explain what Jace was doing.

" Why do we have to know all of this. It's all gibberish to me anyway. All we need to do is just go into the school fight the greater demon then leave. Case closed." Jace said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"the Clave wants us to find out stuff about it. Not kill it Jace." Clary said for the umpteenth time.

"The Clave can kiss my--------------------------"

"Language, language, language." Magnus wagged a finger at Jace.

"How's this for language." Jace shot Magnus a bird.

"Sorry darling, you're not my type." Magnus smiled

"Anyway!" Clary said commanding attention again. "We'll all be better off if you guys just stop arguing and just chill and by the Angel Alec, you're not learning how to speak English language. You're learning how to appreciate it and use it correctly with few or no grammatical errors."

" I have a question." Isabelle stated.

"What is your question Isabelle?" Clary asked, she was on the verge of a headache and really just wanted to take a nap.

"So you're saying that I can't wear any skirts higher than three inches above the knee." Isabelle asked.

"No, Izzy you can't wear any short skirts, or dresses, or too tight pants."

"w--------------------------"

"Or low cut shirts." Clary said before Isabelle could even get the first syllable out.

"By the Angel, Izzy its high school not the red light district." Jace commented, probably proud of himself that he even knew what the red light district was.

" Okay, its twelve, you kiddies have school in the morning and me and Chairman Meow would like to get some beauty sleep. Alec you're welcome to stay though." Magnus smiled at the boy.

Alec blushed and murmured something about needing to catch up on sleep.

****

**There's your third chapter hope you like. The next chapter will be a lot longer because, my head is brimming with ideas for what's going to happen on their first day. ~evil grin~ **

**So yupp review and be on the lookout for chapter 4 real soon. **


	4. homeroom

**Hi again everybody…………………………………. I'm back with chapter 4. I know some of you are wondering why Antithesis aka Annie is even in the story. Lol, but I promise I'm getting there I just got to get through with all the little stuff first cuz once I get through with the beginning. It's gonna be like wow Imma throw so many curve balls at you, you gone think you playing major league baseball. Lol, I'm so lam3 but y3ah keep reading and keep reviewing.**

**Song I'm listening to: Dear, Mr. President by Pink**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments. If I did Isabelle would be my stylist. **

**Chapter 4: first day……………………… GET ME OUT OF HERE**

Antithesis couldn't help the feeling of dread that washed over her, as she waited at the bus stop for her bus. Something just didn't seem right. She'd never had a feeling of foreboding this intense before .Something was going to happen today. She could just feel it. The long yellow school bus came to a stop and antithesis took a deep breath and boarded it.

"Here are your schedules, please behave and try not to get into any trouble. Especially you Jace." Mayrse regretfully handed the teens their schedule.

" I won't make any promises , but I think I can be a good boy." Jace smirked. He glanced at his schedule, before sticking it in his jeans pocket.

"Where's Clary?" Isabelle asked. The short fiery redhead was nowhere to be seen.

"At home I guess why are you asking me?" Jace shrugged.

"Maybe because you're her boyfriend." Isabelle rolled her perfectly eye lined and mascaraed eyes.

"if I knew where Clary was at every moment of the day I'd be more of an obsessive stalker than a boyfriend." Jace countered.

''Enough." Maryse said believing that they should have been placed in kindergarten instead of 11th grade, but she still couldn't help the feeling of pride as she watched her three children walk up to the school. Her heart ached as she imagined if Max had been there to watch them go, she could see him now. Arms folding over his chest and telling her how unfair it was that he wasn't allowed to go to school.

Maryse quickly pushed the thought from her head and watched as they disappeared threw the schools double doors.

Clary ran down the deserted street towards the school. Today was starting off terrible. It sucked that she'd stayed up so late last night trying to educate her friends, that by the time she'd gotten home all she could seem to do was sleep and even that wasn't enough. She'd woken up late and when she'd tried to call the Institute Robert Lightwood had informed her that they'd already left for school.

Luke had offered to drop her off and she'd taken the ride, but halfway there the truck had run out of gas, thus the reason why Clary was sprinting as fast as she could trying to make it to the school. The large brick building lay only a couple of feet ahead of her. Clary regretted not catching a cab, but she was almost there now, so there really was no point.

"Where is Clary?" Isabelle was seething as she leaned up against the wall next to Jace and Alec who seemed bored out of their minds,

'' I don't know. Damn. This "school" thing is boring. I'd rather be out fighting demons." Jace yawned. Isabelle punched him in the shoulder.

"Jace!" she hissed, fighting the urge to punch him again. Her mother had specifically told them to avoid talking about the institute or anything that could jeopardize their mission.

"Why'd you hit me!" It hadn't hurt, Isabelle's punches had never hurt him. It was just aggravating.

"We're not supposed to talk about emons-day while were hear remember!" she hissed looking around the courtyard making sure that no one had heard what Jace had said. Nope, no one even seemed to notice them. Which really ticked Isabelle off because she'd worn a tight short sleeved black shirt, skinny jeans and black boots.

What was wrong with these guys, she knew she looked better then all the girls in the courtyard.

"Isabelle!"

Izzy turned to the sound of her name being called. The source was a overly enthusatic werewolf girl by the name of Maia. Maia's hair was back in a long braid and she wore a gamer tee and a pair of jeans with some Reeboks.

"uh, hi Maia. What are you doing here?" Isabelle asked watching the girl as she stopped in front of her.

"Luke thought it would be a good idea if I went back to school, with you guys. You know to help." She smiled.

"We don't need any help at all, so go run and chase a taxi or something." Jace said. Maia ignored him. He might have had the looks of an angel, but he was a complete asshole.

" Go kick rocks Jace." Maia responded rolling her eyes.

"Why would I do that. That's stupid." Jace gave Maia an you're really weird look.

" Whatever, hey where's Clary?" maia asked finally noticing the girls absence.

"I'm here." Clary puffed out of breath as she finally stopped to lean against the wall, to catch her breath. She knew she must have looked a mess.

''By the Angel, clary where have you been and why do you look like that?" Isabelle asked mortified.

"Thanks for the concern Izzy, if you must now I woke up late, Luke's truck ran out of gas and I had to run the rest of the way to the school.'' Clary sighed and leaned against Jace.

"Clary, I love you and all, but could you refrain from leaning on me looking like that. No offense but fix your hair or something." Jace said.

Clary, Isabelle, and Maia punched him in the shoulder.

" what was that for!" jace rubbed his arm.

"Being an inconsiderate jerk. Come on clary lets go to the bathroom and get you fixed up." Isabelle took clary's arm and lead her to the bathroom, Maia following on clary's other side.

"Girls." Jace shook his head.

Clary brushed her hair until it no longer looked like a hot mess, and let Isabelle apply her make up.

"Don't stab me in the eye!" Clary flinched as the eyeliner came drastically close to her irises

'I won't if you hold still. Hey Maia want me to do yours next?" she asked

" um, Izzy as much as I love your makeup applying skills. I'm going for a au natural look." Maia smiled.

"Suit yourself. You're done Clary. Take a look."

Clary looked in the mirror and she had to admit she looked hot. Her eyes looked large and innocent, because of the eye liner and mascara Isabelle had applied, and the new outfit her mom had bought her a baby blue top with a half jacket and cargo jeans. At first when she'd gotten dressed that morning she'd thought she looked stupid, but staring in the mirror at herself now, she knew that she looked far from stupid.

"Oh wait can't forget lipgloss." Isabelle dabbed a little on Clary's lips before coating her own.

"Now, we are three hot mamas." Isabelle flipped her long hair back and smiled at herself in the mirror.

"We should get back to Alec and Jace before they do something stupid and get kicked out." Clary said, heading towards the door.

The girls had only been gone maybe three seconds before, Jace decided that he was bored and needed something or someone to make things interesting.

"Jace come on." Alec tried his hardest to get the younger boy to listen but, Jace wasn't hearing it. If he was going to have to go to high school, he was going to make sure the whole school knew who he was and not to mess with him.

"Excuse you." A big beefy guy with short cropped black hair and dark brown eyes growled as jace bumped past him.

"you're excused." Jace said not feeling threatened at all by the big guy. He knew he could take him.

"Look kid." The guy grabbed Jace's shirt and. Alec suddenly appeared.

"I'm sorry for my friends, rudeness. We're new here." Alec said trying to make amends for Jace's action.

"just because you're new, but don't try it again, because next time I'm going to mess up that pretty little face of yours." He growled in Jace's face.

"I don't think you'd be able to do that if you tried." Jace challenged.

"jace shut up." Alec hissed at his reckless friend. Jace ignored him. He was finally having fun, things were getting excited.

" Hey, Joe leave the new kids alone. I put money on it the blond kid would kick your ass." Antithesis laughed slapping the defensive linebacker on the back.

"Annie, you just tried my gangster. No way could this little kid kick my ass." Joe smirked.

"Yeah yeah, Coach Wilson wants all the football player in the gym now." Antithesis said. Joe's cockiness was aggravating.

"Watch your back kid." Joe snarled at jace before leaving.

" I can't it's behind me." Jace said. Antithesis looked at the golden haired, golden eyed boy. He was cute, but not her type.

"Jace." Clary walked up noticing the girl standing in front of him. She couldn't help the flare of jealousy that rose in her chest.

''what's up babe." He said. That made her feel better. He was calling her babe. Her, not this girl standing in front of him. He was letting her know that he was clary's and no one could take him away from her ever again.

"What's going on?" she asked. She'd seen the big guy walking away from Jace on her way over.

"I was just making new friends." Jace smiled at the thought of finding Joe and initiating a fist fight just for the hell of it.

Clary glanced at the girl. The girl had long black hair that stopped at the middle of her back, skin a dark caramel color. It was clear that she was mixed, but the most stunning thing about the girl was her bright sparkling gray eyes.

"Well, it was nice to meet all of you.'' She nodded at the girls. "I'm Antithesis by the way but everybody just calls me Annie." Antithesis walked away. That was an extremely awkward moment.

"She seems nice."Clary said looking at jace.

"I wouldn't know. The chick just came over while I was trying to pick a fight.' Jace responded.

"I tried to stop him, but he doesn't listen." Alec said.

"By the angel Jace, can you avoid causing trouble for like three seconds." Clary said.

"Of course. 1… 2… 3…, happy now." Jace smirked.

"Don't be such an ass. Jace." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Where's Isabelle?" Maia asked looking around for the girl, and finally spotted her talking to a tall guy with long black hair. "should've known." She mumbled.

The bell rang filling the courtyard with the loud shrill sound informing every student that it was time to make their ways to their homeroom classes.

" Jace whose's your homeroom teacher?" Alec asked pulling out his schedule.

"Um, Mr. Fisher." Jace said digging his schedule out of his pocket.

"That's mine too.' Clary said looking at her schedule

"Mine too." Maia said as they walked into the crowded building.

"Not mine. I have Mrs. Ramone." Alec grimaced feeling left out.

"It's only because you're a senior." Clary said trying to make Alec feel better.

"I don't want to be a senior. Why can't I be a junior.'' Alec complained

"You're too old to be a junior." Clary responded as she spotted the door to Mr. Fisher's classroom.

"Whatever, I don't even care. I wish Magnus was here.'' Alec mumbled as he went off to find his classroom, before it got too late.

"hey guys, this is Skylar.'' Isabelle said introducing the guy she'd been talking to earlier. Skylar nodded nat them and whispered something in Isabelle ear and she burst out laughing.

"you're so silly, Skylar." They walked into the classroom together.

"Does anybody but me think he looks like a poor imitation of a wannabe rockstar?''Maia asked

"I second that notion.'' A familiar voice said.

"Simon!" Maia squealed.

"Simon!?" Clary couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't seen Simon in months.

"Yeah, I was in town and decided that I'd stop by and when I did. Raphael told me about the greater demon and suggested I enroll with you guys to help." Simon smiled

"Does everybody think we need help? By the Angel, we're shadowhunters we can handle this without the help off downworlders." Jace mumbled.

"Are ya'll going to stand out there or are you coming in." Isabelle stuck her head out the door. "Hey what's Simon doing here?" she asked noticing the vamp for the first time.

'' We'll explain later." Clary said, making her way into the room. Mr. Fisher was obviously a science teacher because instead of desk he had tables with chairs. Simon spotted two empty tables in the back.

Jace sat next to Clary and Simon sat next to Maia, just as the bell rang.

A middle aged man with short brown hair and blue eyes stood at the front of the classroom.

"Everyone in your seat I'm about to take attendance.'' Mr. Fisher said

The door opened and Antithesis stepped in.

"Hey. Mr. Fish, sorry I'm late I got held up at gun point and robbed by some evil clowns on my way to class. They took my pass." Antithesis knew there was no way he'd believe her but it was worth a try.

"Good one Miss. Merryshaw, but you expect me to believe that you challenge my intelligence. Next time come up with something more believable, and maybe you won't get detention.'' Mr. fisher wrote her name on the board up under the detention list.

Antithesis flipped him a bird when he'd turned his back and went to sit next to Roger.

"why are you late?' he asked her after she'd after she'd sat down.

"didn't feel like coming to class." Antithesis said stretching. She noticed that all the new kids except for the guy with the black hair and blue eyes were in her homeroom. Antithesis raised her hand.

Mr. Fisher raised an eyebrow. " What, Miss. Merryshaw." He asked slightly agitated

"Can I go to the bathroom." She asked. She didn't have to go. She just liked seeing how far she could go before he blew up.

",why didn't you go to the restroom before you came to class?" he asked.

"i didn't want to be late."

'But you were late anyway."

"I told you why."

'you expect me to believe that."

'yes."

"Just go to the bathroom Miss. Merryshaw.' Mr. Fisher said putting a hand over his face.

'I don't have to go anymore. You took too long."

****

**There it's done chapter 5 is coming soon and more action and crazy stuff will happen. Just know that a sparkly Magnus will magically appear in that next chapter.**

**Sooooooooooooooooooo review and I promise things will get better just bare wit me. XD**


	5. Not just another feeling

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'll make jace nicer and I promise nothing is going to happen between him and Annie. Things get a little more exciting this chapter. Oh and I promise they'll be more romance thanks for the reviews everyone….. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I went back to school Tuesday and ugh I hate Algebra 2, and Economics with a passion but anyway………..**

**Song: Black Parade by My Chemical Romance**

**I do not own Mortal Instruments. If I did Clary would be my art teacher.**

****

**Chapter 5: Not just another feeling**

Homeroom had been uneventful and for the most part boring. Annie had got kicked out after making a comment that made Mr. Fisher's face turn red and made the class erupt in uncontrollable giggles. First period was the same Clary, Alec, and Jace all had Human Anatomy and it was boring, all the teacher did was assign them seats and told them what chapter to start on. They all had different classes second and third and didn't meet back up till lunch.

"I'd rather be out fighting demons." Jace complained once they'd found a table large enough for their group to sit.

" I don't know, I think high school is great!" Isabelle said opening a bag of Doritos.

"I'm with Jace on that one." Alec mumbled.

"Well were here until we find that greater demon, so we might as well try to have fun." Simion didn't eat anything he just sat there.

"THAT'S MY JUICE!" Antithesis yelled from across the cafeteria, drawing all kinds of stares to herself.

"That girl is crazy." Alec said shaking his head.

"I don't know, she seems sort of cool. If you like overdramatic people." Clary took a bite out of her pizza.

"Speaking of drama, does anyone else have it on their schedule?" Maia asked. The group pulled out their schedules and was surprised to see that they all had the class.

"This should be interesting." Simon said just as the bell for lunch to end rang. Clary sighed and picked up her tray of half eaten food and began walking to the trashcan.

"Clary." She turned at the sound of Jace's voice, and stopped long enough for him to catch up.

"Yes, Jace?" she asked. She was still a little mad at him for what he'd said earlier.

"I'm sorry okay. I've been acting like a jerk and I was really mean earlier Clary." Clary dumped her tray and proceeded to walk out of the Cafeteria with Jace right next to her.

"What else?" she asked, since Jace was apologizing she was going to milk it for every cent it was worth.

"I was being an ass, and I'm your boyfriend and I should treat you better. I was just really on edge this morning. I'm sorry. I love you." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I promise I'll do better. I don't want to lose you Clary." He kissed her forehead and held her close. Clary held on to Jace and held back tears. After they'd returned from Idris things had gotten worse rather than better. They were always training and rarely had anytime to be together the way they wanted to. Everything was business-like and times like these pulled at Clary's heartstrings.

"Um, happy couple the bell's about to ring." Isabelle informed them as she walked out of the cafeteria into the hallway.

Antithesis sped down the hallway trying to make it to the auditorium for Drama. She already had detention and Saturday school and Mrs. McCarty didn't play about being late. She passed the new kids on her way to the auditorium, maneuvering around them and yelling a quick apology. She pushed the doors open and was surprised to see that Mrs. McCarty wasn't even there.

Antithesis sat down trying to catch her breath, she'd ran all the way from the gym just to get to the auditorium and the freakin teacher wasn't even there.

"She should try out for the track team." Simon joked, as he watched Antithesis disappear into the auditorium.

"I don't like her." Isabelle stated as they finally reached the door and filed in.

"Why?" Clary asked. She personally didn't see anything wrong with Annie, aside from her extremely extroverted personally.

"Something just seems wrong about her. " Isabelle shrugged. "But I could be wrong so don't really take it into consideration."

"You don't think she's the……………… BY THE ANGEL!" Alec suddenly stopped in his sentence and stared wide eyed at the stage. His heart should have been overjoyed but instead it threatened to jump out of his chest.

Clary followed his gaze and her mouth dropped.

"Who invited _him_?" Jace stared wide eyed.

"Wow, this day just got a lot more interesting." Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"I agree." Simon shook his head fighting a laugh

"Alec isn't that you're boyfriend." Maia asked. The tall warlock was standing on the stage wearing tight black pants, combat boots, and a gold mesh vest. His hair was in glittery black spikes and he'd dulled down on the makeup only eyeliner.

"Yes, yes it is." Alec said mortified. A part of him was happy but another part was freaking out.

"Why is he here?!" Clary looked to Alec for an explanation. Alec responded with a confused WTF look.

"Welcome to Drama, I am Professor Bane. I'm sorry but you're original teacher Mrs. McCarty, somehow won the lottery and she left a rather detailed note on how glad she was and how much she detested you all but that is beside the point. I am your new teacher. Any questions?"

The auditorium remained silent.

"Good. So first off I would like everyone on the stage." The class stood up and obediently followed his command.

Jace shot Magnus a death glare as he walked by him. Magnus only smiled. After everyone had been seated, Magnus walked to the middle of the circle.

"Hm, Mrs. McCarty didn't really leave a lesson plan so I guess we'll just be winging it. Can someone tell me what you were working on before your teacher ran away?"

A petite blond raised her hand.

"We were studying for a stage direction test we had today."

The class erupted in groans, saying stuff like "Nice going nerd." And "Shut up."

"Test, I practically don't like test so I don't think we'll be taking any while I'm here."

The class erupted in cheers when he said this.

"But, you can't just sit here and do nothing. So I'm going to assign everybody a partner and that person will be your acting buddy for the rest of this semester." Magnus placed one perfectly manicured nail on his cheek.

"This is ridiculous.'' Jace mumbled as Magnus assigned Simon as his partner. Maia was Isabelle's, and Clary was Antithesis's. After Magnus had assigned everybody a partner Alec was the only left without anyone.

"What's your name?" Magnus asked Alec, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Alec Lightwood." He said not looking at Magnus.

"Well, Alec you have no partner. So I guess you're going to have to be the teacher's assistant." Magnus had his back turned to the class so they didn't see the gigantic grin on his face.

Jace smirked. Poor, Alec. Magnus turned around faced the class.

'Okay for this class period I want you to get to know you're partner, and tomorrow I want you to be able to perform a skit where you are that person. Okie dokie.''

Antithesis sat awkwardly next to Clary.

"So, what's up?'' Antithesis said trying to break the ice.

"It's Annie right." Clary asked.

"Yeah, you're umm Jace's girl right. I'm sorry I don't know your name." Antithesis said examining the girl. She was really pretty, especially the red hair.

"Yeah, my name is Clary."

"This is really awkward." Antithesis said getting straight to the point.

"Yeah it is, so um what do you like to do?" Clary asked trying to ease the tension

"Anything fun." Antithesis said.

"Oh I like to draw." Clary said. This wasn't going anywhere.

**On the other side of the auditorium……………………..**

"Listen, Simon I don't care about your obsession with World of Warcraft." Jace wanted to bang his head up against a wall.

"Magnus s----------------------------"

'I don't care what Magnus said. We're not here to get along. We're here to find the gd. Okay." Jace was getting sort of pissed. Magnus, That bastard had purposely did this. He'd made sure that Jace would be partnered with Simon, so he could have Alec all to himself.

"Jace you're such an ass. " Simon rolled his eyes.

**Meanwhile on the stage……………………………..**

"We're in school Magnus." Alec blushed furiously as Magnus hand snaked up his leg.

"So, don't you want me Alec." Magnus smiled seductively at him.

"M-M-Magnus."

"You're so cute when you blush." Magnus removed his hand and smiled. "Since this is a school, I guess we can continue this conversation at my place after school."

**Somewhere in the auditorium………….**

" And Skylar loves rock bands. Have you heard of Linkin Park? He loves them." Isabelle was talking endlessly about Skylar, her antisocial boyfriend. Maia wanted to tell her to shut up, but that would have been so she instead listened quietly nodding, and secretly watched Simon from the corner of her eye.

**Back to Clary…………………….**

Clary was trying. She really was, but Annie didn't seem to want to talk.

"Annie?" Clary said breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"Did, I do something to make you not like me?" she asked.

"No, I'm just not a people person." Antithesis said. It was true. She really wasn't. yeah, she was loud and crazy, but that was only around people she knew. Yeah, she didn't care about what she said in public or around people, but still she wasn't actually talking to them.

"Me neither, so you have any brothers or sisters?" Clary asked, finding it hard to believe that Annie wasn't a people person.

"Only child." She answered.

"Me to, well I used to be. My mom's pregnant with twins." Clary smiled.

"I want a twin. It'd be fun to have someone who looked exactly like me. I'd make her go to my classes and pretend to be me, while I pretended to be her." Antithesis laughed

"That would be cool. "Clary said. Great she was finally making a breakthrough with Annie. Maybe having her as her partner wouldn't be that bad.

"The bells about to ring." Antithesis said looking at the clock on the wall. She was so ready for this dy to be over and all she had left now was Psychology with Mr. Willowstar.

"H-------------------------" the bell ringing cut off whatever Clary was about to say. Antithesis grabbed her bag and left.

Clary shook her head. Antithesis was really weird. Jace walked over looking utterly bored.

"Simon is so boring. How are you guys best friends?" he asked draping an arm across her shoulder.

"You just have to get to know him. " Clary looked over her shoulder at him. He was walking with Maia and Isabelle.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"" A high pitch scream from around the corner sent the Shadowhunters sprinting pushing and shoving people in the way, trying to reach the source of the crime.

Antithesis was hyperventilating. The blood on her hands smelled coppery and made her sick to her stomach, but the worst part was where the blood was coming from. She didn't know she was screaming. She couldn't hear herself.

"HELP! PLEASE!"

Roger's body lay on the white marble floor, his blood staining it red. His throat was cut open and he had a huge gash across his stomach. His green eyes were open and completely glazed over.

"ROGER!" she knew it was useless he was gone, but he was her best friend. She shook his lifeless bleeding body. Not caring about the blood that was ruining her clothes.

"Annie, come on." Clary reached for the girl.

"ROGER!" she screamed once again, she couldn't believe he was dead. She'd just seen him during lunch. Now he was gone.

"Annie, come on." Antithesis, let Clary and another teacher help her up.

Was this what she had been dreading? Was this what that feeling she had had been warning her about? Was this the bad thing that was going to happen? She wanted to believe it was but the knot in her stomach informed her that this wasn't it. Something else worse was going to happen. She could feel it.

****

**Hoped you liked this chapter… I'm working hard to ge you the next chapter tomorrow. I'm so busy with trying to learn the chain of command in JROTC that it's hard to focus on writing. By the Angel :0. I'm going to write as much as I can and promise I'll have a new chap before Tuesday. Kk bye.**


	6. Just the beginning

**Okie dokie, I'm back and here's the chapter I promised, and feel free to give me ideas in your reviews. Ya know. I'm sorta on writers block, but I'll make it through this. Lol anyway, here's chapter 6**

**Song: Tik tok by Ke$ha**

**I do not own mortal instruments. **

****

**Chapter 6: Just the beginning**

Antithesis bit her lip and sighed. Why was this so hard. She'd have to go back to school eventually, but as she stood at the door to her homeroom class, all she wanted to do was to run as far away from Brooklyn heights high school as possible. It'd been a week since Roger's death, and she'd spent that time at home locked away from society.

Now, she was back, and she couldn't wait to leave. Everything about the school reminded her of her best friend. She choked back tears.

"Are you just going to stand there all day looking like a statue or are you going in?" Jace asked. Antithesis looked up at the golden boy and stepped aside.

"Jace!"Clary hissed elbowing him in the stomach. She knew how Annie must have been feeling. When she'd thought Simon was dead she'd been the same way. But Simon wasn't technically dead. Roger was.

"What? I didn't do anything." Jace exclaimed rubbing his ribcage.

"No, it's alright. He's right I should go in. it's now or never right." Antithesis smiled, but she knew it didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you okay? I'm here for you." Clary comforted, lightly touching Annie's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Antithesis stepped away from Clary's touch. She wasn't in the mood to be touched, or comforted right now. She just wanted the day to be over. She smiled at Clary apologetically and walked through the doorway.

"Jace, that was rude. Do you know what that girl is going through? She just lost her best friend." Clary said sitting at the table they'd claimed as their own.

"Yeah, but standing in the doorway moping isn't going to solve anything. I know she's lost someone important to her, but she has to face the facts." Jace replied sitting next to her. Simon and Maia where already at the other table.

"And what are the facts Jace?" Clary asked

"That her friend is gone and he's not coming back. There's no use in sitting around crying about it forever. She has to move on." Clary knew what Jace was saying was true but she her heart couldn't help but go out to the girl. She remembered trying to pull Annie away from Roger's body.

She could still see the look on her face. It was the same look she'd had when she'd discovered her house ransacked and her mother missing. The same face she'd had when she'd fond out Jace was her brother, and the same face she'd had when she'd thought she'd lost Jace forever. Even now as she looked over at the suffering girl, she could see the sadness and misery radiating off her like heat from the sun.

** *

"I hate gym." Alec mumbled as he sat down at the lunch table. His black hair was everywhere on top of his head and his face was flushed. He'd just got through running a mile and he was dead tired all he wanted to do was find a soft comfortable bead and cuddle up and sleep.

"Wow, Alec. You look like you just took on a heard of demons on your own." Isabelle said patting her older brothers hair down.

"I feel like it. Coach Wilson hates me." He groaned leaning his head on the table.

"Wow, Alec. What have I told you about sneaking off to do the happy with Magnus at school? " Jace smirked sitting down at the table.

"Shut up." Alec didn't even try to raise his head up.

"She looks lonely." Clary said looking over at the table Antithesis usually sat. Antithesis was staring into space, her lunch untouched.

"No, I know what you're thinking." Isabelle looked at Clary. "No." she repeated again

"But, Izzy she's all alone we should invite her over."

"No, I don't like her Clary. She just gives of a bad vibe." Isabelle tried explaining, but Clary wasn't hearing it.

"I'm going to invite her over here." Clary stood up and walked over towards Antithesis, before Isabelle could protest anymore. She stopped at the girls table and smiled a –hopefully- enthusiastic smile. "Hey, Annie. Want to come sit with us?"

Antithesis smiled and looked up at the fiery red head and shook her head. "I was just about to leave, but thanks for the invite."

'You sure, because we have plenty of room." Clary attempted to persuade. Antithesis looked over at the table again. Isabelle hadn't even tried to hide her hostile look. Antithesis shook her head once again

"I'm sure, but thanks anyway Clary." Antithesis grabbed her book bag and headed out the cafeteria. She had really wanted to accept Clary's invitation, but it felt wrong to sit and laugh and joke while Roger was dead

dead and would never have the chance to laugh or talk ever again. Antithesis didn't know what to do. She wanted to move on with life, but she just couldn't. She couldn't help the feeling that keep telling her that it was her fault Roger was dead.

"Those shadowhunters haven't caught on yet, but if they stay longer I believe they'll figure me out." Antithesis stopped at the sound of voice. He had planning this period. Who was he talking to?

"The boy's death was only a minor distraction; it seems to only have drawn more attention to my presence here."

_Boy's death? Roger!_ Antithesis stepped closer to the door peeking through the crack. back was to her and she could see two other people's shadow's in the room.

"Terry was too messy. I told him to make it look like suicide." A familiar female voice said

"I tried, he fought back and he was about to scream, I had to slit his throat Trace."

Terry and Tracy? Antithesis's mind was racing. They were supposed to be missing. Why were they there and why were they discussing Roger's murder? Antithesis leaned closer to get a better look. Mr. Willowstar moved slightly and antithesis could clearly see them now. Terry looked the same, but Tracy didn't. Her long black hair was now a too bright shade of purple and her eyes were a crimson red Antithesis could see them glowing from her position at the door.

"I don't care whose fault it was. The only thing I care about is awaking the girl, and we're running out of time. "Mr. Willowstar growled.

"We're doing everything we know how, Amontyu. Whoever erased her memory and sealed her powers knew what they were doing." Tracy said running her hands through her hair.

"I've noticed, I've tried picking her brain and influencing her, but she's immune to it." Mr. Willowstar turned towards the door, and Antithesis had to bite her lips to keep from screaming. His eyes were completely black. The only white in them was coming from the light reflecting off them.

Antithesis suddenly couldn't breathe she was suffocating, She gasped for breath reaching for the wall to steady herself. She had to get away from the school. She had to.

"Why hello, Antithesis. Why don't you come in."

Jace felt the blast of demonic energy and jumped from his seat in the chair. Maia emitted a low growl from the back of her throat, and even Simon's hands tightened into fist. The coldness that engulfed them sent shivers down their spines.

"What is that?" Maia growled fighting hard not to transform . the demonic energy was crashing against her and she bit back a howl. She couldn't transform it the cafeteria

" That my dim witted werewolf friend is a greater demon." Jace smirked, finally time for some action.

****

**Hoped you liked the chapter sorry its so short. I'll make the next chapter longer. Promise. So just hang around to see what happens next . ha ha kisses leesha-leesha**

**p.s. review and plz if you want anything to happen just suggest it in a review and thnks 2 everyone who has subscribed to my story or added it to their favorites. I love you guys. * Gives everyone big hug and heart shaped cookies***


	7. Awakening

**Hey everybody. Im back with chapter 7, and I promise. I'm going to work on my spelling , punctuation, and capitalization errors. It seems to bother a lot of people. I'm sorry don't kill me * hides behind big potato* Lol well here we are chap 7 please enjoy**

**Song: What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts **

****

Chapter seven: Awakening

Antithesis doubled over in pain. She felt like she was going to throw up. She'd never felt anything like that before. It was like the weight of the world was crashing down on her. Like, all of the world's misery and pain was being thrown at her.

"Antithesis!" Clary yelled. She could see the girl on the floor writhing in pain. There was no way this girl would last any longer, that close to all that demonic energy. She had to help her. Jace ran past her. He had his stele in his hands and he was ready to fight.

"Get her out of here Clary!" Jace said glancing at the girl.

"What about you?" Clary ran over to Antithesis pulling her up by her forearm to a standing position.

"Alec, Isabelle and Maia got my back." Jace called. Tracy had emerged from the room, her crimson eyes glowing bright.

"GO!" Jace shouted. Clary nodded reluctantly, and lead Antithesis towards the door. The only safe place for the girl would be away from the school.

"NO!" Tracy hissed her purple hair shooting out like tentacles and grabbing Cary's leg. Jace jumped into action immediately slicing through the demons hair. Tracy shrieked and dove for him. Isabelle's whip caught her by the throat. Isabelle pulled her to the ground where Jace delivered the final blow.

Tracy shrieked, just as the bell rang. Her body began to fold in on itself and she disappeared just as the student body filed into the hallway.

"That was fun." Jace smirked patting his hair down. "And, I didn't even get a drop of demon blood on my Aeropostale shirt."

***

Antithesis gripped the bottle of water tightly. Magnus, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Maia, and Simon all had circled around her and were bombarding her with question. Well mostly Isabelle was.

"So, what did you see?" Isabelle asked.

_I saw demons,_ Antithesis thought. She didn't say anything though, just stared at the floor.

"Annie, it's really important that you tell us what you saw." Clary flashed Isabelle a warning glare. They'd never get Antithesis to talk if they were being intimidating. They had to approach her like slowly, not like they were lions and she was their pray.

"I don't know." Antithesis said finally finding her voice. It was a lie; She knew what she'd seen. She'd seen demons.

"You don't know? How can you not know? Are you blind or something. You have to have seen something!" Jace exclaimed.

"Not so loud, I am running a class here and I really don't feel like wasting-----------------" Alec shot Magnus a glare and he stopped mid-sentence. "Well, I really don't feel like making everyone stop what they're doing."

"Did you see a dog or an animal?" Clary asked.

"I don't know." Antithesis repeated. She wanted to get out of the school. She wanted to run away. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry, but most of all she wanted everybody to leave her alone.

"Annie, do you remember what happened after you left the cafeteria?" Alec asked, attempting to get an answer from her.

"I don't know. Can I please go to the nurse, I don't feel well." Antithesis leaned forward and put her hands over her face. Her stomach felt like it was someone was squeezing it and setting it on fire at the same time.

"Annie, please just talk to us." Clary pleaded.

Antithesis stomach lurched and she put her hand over her mouth and gagged.

"Maia, grab that trashcan!" Clary said. The poor girl. Antithesis looked a pitiful. She was sweating and she looked as pale as a mixed person could look. Her eyes looked tired, really tired. Her black hair was sticking to her forehead and the back of her neck. Maia grabbed the trashcan and sat it in front of her.

Antithesis stomach lurched again and her mouth was full with a liquid that tasted coppery and metallic. _Blood,_ She was throwing up blood! She spit the red liquid in the trashcan. Her stomach lurched again and more blood stained the bottom of the garbage can red.

"She's throwing up blood." Clary panicked, patting the girls back. Antithesis hadn't noticed that she was crying, or that her tears were red either. "Magnus, do something!"

Antithesis was crying full-fledged, now she didn't care who saw her. She was in so much pain all she wanted to do was close her eyes and make the pain stop. She threw up one last time before she faded into darkness.

Clary didn't know what to do. She caught the girl from falling over and looked to the group for help.

"We have to take her back to the institute." Clary pushed Annie's hair from her forehead. She was burning up.

"We can't she's a mundie." Isabelle disagreed.

"We can take her back to my place. It's closer." Magnus said.

"What about your class?" Alec asked looking at the students that filled the back row of the auditorium.

"They won't even notice I'm gone. Less talk and more hurry. We have to help Ankara." Magnus said.

" Her name is Annie."

"Annie, Ankara, It's all the same to me." Magnus cat-like eyes shifted slightly, and if you didn't know him you would have thought he was just looking down for a quick second, but Alec knew him and he knew that meant Magnus was lying.

But, Magnus had no reason to lie about Antithesis's name. What was he hiding? Alec decided he'd ask later.

"_This is you're punishment Ankara." The angel's voice was a soft deadly melody in her ears. The angel was breathtaking. It's golden wings stretched endlessly behind it, and it's all seeing eyes ripped at her soul. Ankara fell to her knees begging for the mercy of god. It hadn't been her fault. It wasn't what she wanted. Couldn't the angel see. _

"_You have sinned Ankara, and your sin was great. So shall be your punishment." Ankara watched the beautiful creature as it stretched its glowing arm towards her. She cringed. _

"_Come Ankara , Come." Ankara closed her eyes. She didn't want this. All she'd done was try to help. All she'd wanted to do was free him. He'd seemed so tortured, so afraid, she just wanted to help……………._

"_You will live, Ankara. You will watch lifetimes go by unable to see; You will live in exile from your race. You Ankara have fallen from the grace of god, and so you shall walk without sight and be blind to your world, you will remember nothing from your past life where you dwelled in the kingdom. You, Ankara have been damned for the sin of adultery with a demon."_

_Ankara cried her once crystal tears now drops of blood as they hit the ground. She hadn't meant to. She hadn't known. He'd tricked her, and yet she was still blamed._

"_Please brother, spare me." Ankara pleaded, she felt her wings being ripped from her back, and yet she still pleaded._

"_You are no longer among are ranks, Ankara. You will live among the humans bound and ignorant. Never again shall you defile the threshold."_

_That was here punishment to be exiled from heaven, forever to live unaware of the world she'd come from. To live among the humans without knowing who she truly was until judgment day, to know nothing of the sin she'd committed. It was quite merciful once she thought about it. The last of her wings were stripped away and she closed her eyes awaiting her descent._

"_Farewell, Ankara."_

Antithesis eye's snapped open and she sat up. Her head still hurt, but her stomach felt fine. Where was she? She knew she wasn't at home. Her room wasn't this big. Her bed wasn't that soft.

"You're finally awake.'' Magnus stood leaned against the far wall, watching her with his cat like eyes.

"Where am I? Antithesis asked

"The question isn't where you are. It's who are you." Magnus stepped away from the wall.

"Antithesis Merryshaw." She responded. Why wouldn't she know her name? What had happened? Had she hit her head? That would have explained the headache. She wanted to believe that, but she suddenly remembered what had happened.

"There where demons, and they tried to kill me." Antithesis looked up at Magnus.

"Why were they trying to kill you?

"I don't know."

"Think, Antithesis. You know why."

Antithesis stared up at Magnus. Did she? She did, but she couldn't remember It was one of those things that seemed obvious, like the capital of the united states of America. But for some reason you couldn't remember, but you knew you should.

"Because, I'm a fallen angel."

****

**Hope you guys liked. I'll have chapter 8 by Friday. I'm thinking this story is going to run to maybe 15 or 18 chapters then I might write a sequel. Idk it just depends on how much it's liked. Well I got a Economics test to study for. Kisses peace out.**

**P.S- thnks everyone who subscribed to this story or added it to your favorites. It means so much to me. *burst out in joyful tears***

**Love you, love you.**


	8. Remember

**I'm so sorry lol, because I promised this chapter would be out a long time ago and I so totally forgot to write it lol. Don't kill me. But here is the most shocking page turning climatic chapter in the story lol, not really but I bet I got your attention. Enjoy**

**Song I'm listening to: Only Hope by Mandy Moore**

****

**Chapter 8: Remember**

"A FALLEN ANGEL." Jace exclaimed. He stared at the girl who he'd only known a for a couple days and couldn't seem to make the connection. "Yeah, and I'm Satan."

"I wouldn't doubt that." Simon murmered.

"What was that blood sucker?" Jace snapped. He couldn't grasp the fact that Annie was a fallen angel, she couldn't be. Could she?

"Stop it you two, seriously we have bigger things to deal with." Clary said, she really didn't feel like hearing them argue.

"Yeah, like helping me figure out what that means!" Antithesis said from the corner where she'd been sitting ever since Magnus had called the group to fill them in on her little secret.

"What do you remember?" Magnus asked, it was clear he knew what was going on, but he'd rather have her try to remember what had happened without his abilities.

"Being kicked out of heaven, for something, I don't really know what though. It had something to do with a demon." Annie racked her brain trying to remember but all she could come up with was a brick wall, which she couldn't pass through.

"You mated with a demon." Magnus said nonchalantly. Annie thought she should have broken her neck or at least caught whiplash from how hard she turned to look at the warlock.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed, the thought repulsed her. She shuddered at the thought of the creature she'd seen in the doorway. She'd never "mate" as Magnus had put it with a demon.

"His name was Alabaster, do you remember now?" Magnus asked. The group behind him was shocked into silence. Even Jace couldn't find anything to say, he just watched watching the event unfold.

"No, but that name."

_Ankara, knealt before the bleeding creature, She reached and tentatively touched the wound, watching it heal before her very eyes. She repeated the process again until all the bruises and cuts had been healed from the creatures body._

"_Thank you." It murmered not looking up at her. Ankara gently touched its cheek._

"_You have nothing to fear, my friend. Thou may look upon my face What is thy name?."_

_The creature turned its head attempting to decide if he would look upon the angels face. He fidgeted nervously, before meeting her clear beautiful one's with his cold black one's._

"_Alabaster, my name is Alabaster."_

"WHAT!" Clary screeched. Annie looked up startled out of her memory. Clary was staring dumbfounded at her cell phone, and a loud female voice was yelling from the other end. " I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Simon asked. He walked over to Clary, and touched her cheek. Maia made a sound in the back of her throat and Simon took a step back but the concerned look didn't leave his face.

"My woman. What happened Clary?" Jace walked over and wrapped his arms around Clary's waist, and pulled her to him.

"My, mom just went into labor she needs me like right now!" Clary said looking at her phone.

"Where is she?" Jace asked.

"She's at the art store."

***

Clary's mother gripped Luke's hand as hard as she could. He wanted to let go, but he couldn't leave his wife now, but the circulation in his hands had ceased and he was scared it was going to fall of any moment. Clary wiped the sweat that dotted her mother's forehead, and whispered it was going to be alright.

"CLARY! CLARY!" her mother screeched. Clary couldn't bear to see her mother in that much pain.

"Just keep pushing Jocelyn, you're almost there." Magnus encouraged. He was the only one experienced enough to deliver the baby since the Medics, couldn't get to the store because of an accident that had the whole road blocked off. "A little more."

A babies cry pierced the uneasy tension, and Magnus smiled as he pulled the baby cut the umbilical cord and passed him to the store clerk who cleaned the newborn and wrapped him in cloth she'd retrieved from the storage.

"It's over?" Luke smiled at his wife.

"Sorry, to break the news, but there's another one on the way." Magnus said, as Jocelyn grunted and another head appeared.

"twins." Luke said stunned. He knew his wife was strong but after watching her give birth, he had a new found deep respect for her. Jocelyn gave one last push, and Magnus gently took the child.

"Luke, since Clary cut the last one, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" he asked. Luke nodded dumbfounded as he stared at his two beautiful baby boys.

"What are you going to name them mom?" Clary asked kissing her mother's damp forehead. Jocelyn smiled weakly. She was tired, but she was glad that her babies were healthy.

"Lucian jr, and Max." Jocelyn said taking her two babies from Lukes hand. She hugged them close to her body and shed tears of joy.

Antithesis stood, on the wall watching. She'd never seen a mother cherish their child so dearly. It made her heartache and conjure up memories from a past long forgotten.

"_Yes, just like that." Ankara said brushing the hair from the demons face. He was still reluctant to look at her, but atleast he'd let her touch him now._

"_Why haven't you killed me yet?" he asked, his eyes cast downward_

"_You have committed no sin, killed no human, nor hurt any living being. Why would I kill you?"_

"_Because, you are an angel. I'm a demon. We're enemies."_

"_You are not my enemy." Ankara wrapped her arms around the demon and held him close. "You are just a tortured soul, that needs guidance."_

"ANNIE!"

Antithesis snapped back into reality and looked up at Clary. "Yes?"

"Are you okay, you seem a little zoned out." She said giving her a concerned look.

"I'm fine." She said faking a smile. She'd always been a good actress, able to disguise her feelings and keep them hidden with a fake smile or a laugh. "Go to your mother, she needs you now."

"Don't lie to me Annie. If you're not okay, it's okay_. _You can talk to me anytime." She gave Annie's hand a confident squeeze then rejoined her mother and Luke.

"Are the memories coming back." Magnus asked, somehow appearing next to her.

"Slowly, but they're mostly triggered by my emotions." Antithesis said.

"You know, it's only going to get worse once all your memories come back." Magnus said in a matter of fact way.

"I know, and that's what scares me."


End file.
